Don't Change
by MiddleLioness
Summary: Sora? Don't ever change." Kairi's thoughts during the dialogue on Destiny Islands. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **

**The dialogue between Kairi and Sora in the first game before they leave Destiny Islands always intrigued me. What was she thinking during the conversation? The** **conversation she initiates is almost random. You have to wonder if she knows something. She is a Princess of Heart after all. This is my take on it. Tell me what you think of it.**

**middlelioness :)**

Don't Change:

Kairi wasn't exactly sure why she was talking to Sora about this. They had been sitting quietly, watching the sunset when that dream sprang to the front of her mind. She'd fallen asleep waiting for Sora to bring her supplies earlier and started dreaming. It was more vivid than most. She had forgotten most of it but there were still enough details to unnerve her. Like Riku. He'd been there and so was Sora. But they were fighting. Not the friendly, competitive spars they usually did. A real fight, one intending to hurt the other. What scared her most was that the Dream Riku had almost the same look in his eye that the Real one had been carrying around lately. Almost obsessive. So she had to talk to someone.

"You know, Riku has changed." _I don't know when, but he did. He didn't used to have that look._

"What do you mean?"

"Well…hmm." _How do I explain? He seems to brood more? He's more competitive? I think he's going to go psycho on us when we leave?_

"You okay?"

"Sora! Let's take the raft and go-- just the two of us!" _Let's explore together. I don't remember everything, but it was so beautiful. I want to share that with you, laugh, gape, and gaze in_ _wonder. I don't want to ever see you fight like that for real. What if you got hurt? What would I do?_

"Huh?" Suddenly realizing how weird that sounded she laughed, to put him at ease.

"Just kidding." _I wish I were. How do I explain this trepidation?_

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." He sounded a little unsettled but also like he was trying to joke. Another piece of dream came to front.

_A dark tunnel._ _We're talking. I want to come; it's something dangerous. You don't want me to. Seeing how worried you are that I'll insist, I back down, giggle like I always do and joke a little, "I'll just be in_ _your way, huh?" but then, "No matter where you are, I'll always be with you. Be sure to bring my lucky charm back to me!" I make a promise to you and receive one in return. This isn't the_ _laughing carefree me I know; I laughed but only because I knew that showing how unhappy I was would only worry you. Maybe you're right._

"Maybe…You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, right?" _Please, reassure me. I _am_ ready._ _I can hardly wait. But then there was that other part. I can tell it's further on. You look older, heh, cuter too. You're not wearing your usual red shorts. Black and a myriad of other colors._ _You look so serious. And we're not there, Riku and me. I vaguely remember two other figures but they are not us. What is going to happen? Promise we'll come home._

"Yeah, of course!" _Thank you._

"That's good… Sora? Don't ever change." _You're lazy, kind, funny, and dependable. Stay that way. In the dream you were that way. Well, not so lazy. But brave and determined as well._ _Also a little sad. Don't be sad. We'll get home. You said so. I trust you._

"Huh?"

_The sun is setting further into the sea. Somehow I know that dream wasn't just a dream, how I know that I don't know. It was so beautiful. Colorful lights, snow (it couldn't have_ _been anything else), strange people, deserts, oceans, jungles. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm ready._

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." _I can tell. This will be a huge adventure. But I also feel that so much is going to change. Don't ever change Sora. I like you the way you_ _are. I know you get frustrated when Riku is better than you in some things. Don't worry. We're friends, right? I feel like so much change is coming and I won't be able to stop it. But we're_ _friends, the three of us. That is one thing I don't want to change, ever._

End

**You know the drill. Leave a review. Give me your opinion. By the way, I don't mind criticism but try not to flame. Give me reasons, and I'll see if I can fix it or at least keep it in mind** **for my next writing attempt. Thanks!**

**lioness :)**

p.s. I have changed my pen name in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
